


Quirked

by Liadt



Category: Blake's 7, Robin of Sherwood
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir's eyebrows say it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for swordznsorcery as part of the 'Trick or Treat' meme.

Deep in the heart of Sherwood, the Merries were in high spirits. They were on their way back to their secret camp. 

“Your eyebrows are amazing, Naz,” said Will. “Who else could have told us the Sheriff, Gisburne, the Abbot Hugo, the visiting Bishop of Bath and Wells and all the Sheriff’s guards had all been squashed under a dragon that had fallen from the sky just by wiggling their eyebrows a couple of times. Are they magic?”

“I’m amazed at you new found ability to read any subtle facial expressions, Will. Are you sure it’s not you who has fallen under a spell?” asked Tuck.

Will made a grab for Tuck, but the friar neatly sidestepped him and Will ended up having a mock fight with John instead. The rest of the group soon joined in to play a game of “jousts.”

“Ahem!” said a voice from some way up the path.

The wolfheads stopped what they were doing and turned in the direction of the voice. In front of them was a young man, with curly hair. With him was a tall woman, her hair was cut close to her head and her skin tone was darker than Nasir’s. They both wore strange garments. The man flashed a toothy grin at them. Robin raised his hand to shield his eyes from the light reflected off his teeth.

“How now, sirrahs! Verily and forsooth, i’faith, I seeketh that hath been banish-ed-”

“Yer what?” interrupted Will.

The tall woman rolled her eyes at her companion. “Hello, I’m Dayna and this is Tarrant. Have you seen a dinosaur? It’s an enormous beast with a neck and tail as long as a tree trunk.”

“Oh, you mean the dragon,” said Marian.

Nasir quirked an eyebrow.

“OK, so I go straight past you, until I reach the river and then turn left towards the sun and I can’t miss it?” said Dayna.

Nasir nodded.

“Thanks,” said Tarrant. “We’ll remove it from your, er, time zone. One of our teleport bracelets was caught on its tail. You’d be surprised where they turn up.”

Nasir shrugged. He showed the strangers his wrist, which bore a teleport bracelet.


End file.
